Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for optimizing virtual graphics processing unit utilization.
Description of Related Art
In a data center, computers may be grouped together to share a workload. To aid in the distribution of the workload, a component of a computer in the data center may be virtualized or separately partitioned so that multiple applications or entities may use the component without interference from another application or entity. For example, a graphics processing unit (GPU) in one computer may be virtualized into several virtual GPUs, each of which may be assigned to a particular application or virtual machine. How virtualized components, such as virtual GPUs, are distributed to applications or virtual machines impacts the overall efficiency of the data center. There is therefore an ongoing need for improvement in optimizing virtual GPU utilization.